When Villains Attack
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: When Jerry is attacked, the spies take action to save WOOHP and the world! The problem is, their new opponents are harder, and all villains have joined together to unite and join forces! Not good. Read and review, as always!
1. Worry and Paranoid Much?

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies. I do own the storyline, though!

Jerry sighed as he walked down the hallways of WOOHP. The night had settled in so quickly. He was so tired these days. How had he gotten so tired? Jerry sighed, and rubbed his head, turning into his office, when he saw a man standing in front of him that vaguely resembled a ninja. He took out a long sword, and dived at Jerry. I thought we updated security! Jerry thought with a hint of annoyance. The blade hit the side of his cheek hard, leaving a gash. Then using the end of the sword knocked Jerry out, but not before WOOHP agents came and took the man away. "The Team shall get revenge!" The man shouted, and was led away. Jerry managed to say, "Call the girls..."

In Beverly Hills, California the next morning...

"Which dress would Craig like to see me in?"   
Clover asked, holding up a stunning red dress that was fit for the Grammys, and one that was a dark blue dress suited for the more flirtatious type. Sam wrinkled her nose. Clothes were such a big deal for Clover. She just wore a green tank top and blue jeans, and dealt with it. Alex sported a blue T-shirt with a light purple jacket over it, and a blue skirt.

"Clover, just pick one already! I have a major test to study for!"   
Clover wrinkled her nose in reply. "How can you study in a fashion emergency like this?" She squealed, and dove back into the changing room. Alex and Sam sweatdropped, and sat down on the bench again, which flipped them over. Clover luckily had put on her other clothes, some tan capris and a red tube top, and was shot down the tunnel leading to WOOHP headquarters right after them.

"What now? I had just decided on the red dress!" Clover wailed. Alex sighed, and plopped down on the cushion, while Sam and Clover landed on top of her.

"Ow..."

She muttered, and they stood up and brushed themselves off. Alex grimaced, and cracked a few backbones before sitting down again.Jerry was facing the large monitor. "Jer, what now? My date is going to be—Oh my gosh!" Clover started to say, but Jerry turned around. A large section of his face was in bandages that were a bit stained with red that was obviously not ketchup. He was covered in a few more on his neck and arm. "Jerry! What happened?" Sam exclaimed, tying her hair back. "It's nothing, spies, I—"The girls crowded around him, concerned.

"Spies, please, I'll live," Jerry said, a bit startled at the sudden concern, "Apparently many of the villains that you have defeated broke out of jail and formed a team to stop us, mostly me. Last night a ninja attacked me while I was in my office. He seemed to be possessed by a power that let him seem like smoke, and broke our toughest security. We have a lead on where they may be hiding. I believe you know the island, correct?" He flashed back a tape of the mission they were on when it happened. Clover squeaked. She had been turned into a half-cat half-human creature there.

"Not that island!"   
She moaned. Jerry was not vexed. "Yes, this island. You are to camp out there, with gadgets this time until further notice." "Jerry, listen, um, shouldn't you, um, come along with us?" Sam suggested; her brow was tightly furrowed with worry. "Spies, I—" "Spies nothing! Jerry, we need to keep you safe!" Jerry sighed. "I am needed here, and you have your Compowders. Here are your gadgets: Heat sensor sunglasses, Butterfly Jetpacks, Suction Cup Go Go Boots, Butterfly Barrette Bomb, Laser Lipstick, and, well, all the other gadgets you've ever used. This is the largest mission I have ever sent you on. Are you up to this?" Jerry said. They nodded, and he smiled, then stopped, because it pained his face too much.

"TTFN spies."

He picked up a remote. The girls shrieked and grabbed each other as he pressed the button, leaving them to fall through the floor. "Not Ta ta for now again!" Clover groaned, and sighed, saying for the first time, "I guess this is more important than my dress." The girls landed in a helicopter, which swiftly had them parachute down to the island. Sam and Alex gaped at her.

"You really think so? Oh, Clover, that's so nice! You care more about our boss's safety! Now, if only you could be something like that all the time."

Sam grinned at her. Clover scowled at her, and Alex piped up, "But she's right. With WOOHP in danger, the world could fall apart." The spies all nodded in agreement, and landed on the island, watching for any signs of the darts again which would turn them into animals, or anything suspicious, really. Their Compowders beeped, and Alex opened hers. "Yeah, Jerry?" Jerry nodded. "I have found a list of the villains that shall be on the island. There's---well, too many to name... But Tim Scam is leading them." The girls shuddered. Tim Scam was their number one pet peeve and arch villain.

"Thanks, Jerry. Let's go, girls."   
Sam stated. Clover nodded, and froze. "What was that?" She swirled around, and got in fighting position. Sam frowned at her.

"Just because this mission is important doesn't mean that you have to get paranoid, Clover."   
She told her friend. Clover shook her head, "I don't know. Let's set up camp." Alex grinned.

A few hours later at WOOHP headquarters...

Jerry sighed, and massaged his temples again. WOOHP was on complete guard, and he was still going through a lot of paperwork.

"Sir! Attack on your level!"   
He started as a warning flashed across the large screen he used to show Clover, Sam, and Alex what their missions were. Jerry closed his computer, and took out a weapon. A blow to his head made him groan, and a panicked voice was left on the screen.

"Sir? Jerry? SIR?!?"

The next morning on the island...

Sam yawned, and sat up in her sleeping bag. She then did a quick check of the area to make sure that nothing was stolen, and that Alex and Clover were still there. Everything was clear.

"Good morning, Sam."   
Sam smiled as Alex woke up, and watched as she checked around, too. "Do you think that it was a false alarm?" Alex asked. Sam frowned.

"That doesn't sound right, does it? I mean, Jerry was attacked, and then clues pointed towards the island...No, this wasn't a false alarm, so we shouldn't let our guard down."   
Clover said with a yawn, and sat up. Sam shook her head. "Clover, how come you're being more logical then me lately?" Clover shrugged, and she sweatdropped.

"Who's going to make breakfast?"   
Alex asked. Sam grinned. "I'll start a fire, and we'll have bacon, eggs, and waffles. All low-fat, of course." In not time, a fire blazed up, and the girls were sure to keep the smoke contained in case one of their enemies spotted it and would decide to attack them.

"These aren't that bad, I've gotta admit."   
Alex said after the first few bites. Sam smiled. "My mom taught me. You know how she is, though. It took awhile until she'd let me use the stove or oven without baking mitts and her supervision." Clover snickered, and was shot a dirty look in response.

"What are we going to do today?"   
Alex asked to clear up the tension. "We're going to scout the island again on our jetpack backpacks. Let's finish up and go!"

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

"Go girls...You'll have a surprise waiting for you!"   
An evil voice laughed in the bushes. 

Author's Notes: Okay, a bit rushed, but give me credit, 'kay? Come on, the review button is calling!   
Sasha: I don't hear anything!   
Gryfffinrose: It's an adverb, Sasha.

Sasha: Heh. I knew that.


	2. Attack, Tell Secrets, and BOOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, just the storyline.

Alex yawned. They had circled the island a few times already, and nothing had turned up so far. After a few more circles they had decided to rest for awhile in a cliff cave.

"Guys, we haven't seen anything so far. What can we do?"  
"Let's contact Jerry, I suppose."  
Sam agreed, and they landed on a tree branch over looking the island.

"Jerry? Jerry!"

Clover squealed.

"I knew we should have taken him along! He's gone!"

Sam peered closely at the empty desk, and indeed, Jerry wasn't taking a nap or a break; the office was in dissaray. Jerry was gone.

"I'll use the D.O. E. S., the Data Of Energy Scanner on the island."  
Alex said, and took the small, GPA like tool from her Jet Pack Backpack, and let the webs cover the island, then gasped.

"There's a high energy reading right about…"  
"Here, where we are!"  
Clover exclaimed, and they fell into fighting stance. A small missile was fired at the spies, and narrowly missed them, but blew off a bit of Clover's hair, leaving it partially singed. "All right, who messed up my hair?" She screeched, and looked down. Her eyes widened. "Guys, didn't we destroy that evil army of microchipped toys?"

"Apparently not! Jerry was right about all of our enemies! Some of them must have been revitalized by the other villains!"

Sam replied grimly, and ducked as another laser was fired at them. Then she aimed her Laser Lipstick at the small army, and they were disintegrated on the spot.

"Is it just me, or did that seem alittle too simple?"  
Alex asked. Sam bit her lip.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

She muttered.

"It sure was, girls!"

The two midgets that created the shrinking ray smirked, and kicked Alex out of the tree.

"Ouch! Alright, you little midgets, that's it!"  
Alex exploded, and stomped on the woman. A squeak was heard, and then Dr. V showed up.

"I will shrink you, spies!"

He cackled, and aimed a ray gun at them. Clover jumped down, and got into fighting stance, along with Sam.

"Is today, like, attack of the midgets or something?"  
Clover asked. Sam scowled at the small foes.

"It seems like it."

Sam said. Dr. V fired, and the spies did front handsprings to avoid it. Alex knocked Dr. V with an axe kick, and they jetpacked it out of there in a flurry of gray white smoke. "Let's rest."Sam announced as they came upon another cave.

"Where's Jerry when we need him?"

Alex sighed sadly.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Jerry gave a small groan, and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was fuzzy.

"He's wak'in up!"  
He shook his head to clear away the fuzziness, and turned his head around.

"Jerry…We finally have you in a vulnerable state!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Tim Scam."  
Jerry said; his voice was laced with pure loathing.

Right in the flesh. Jerry, I must ask you a question. Do you admire your top WOOHP agents?"  
Jerry's eyes widened a bit.

"No."  
He whispered. Tim smirked, and pointed to a screen where a target was locked onto the spies.

"Do what we say, Jerry, or the spies die."  
Jerry glared at him.

"The girls can handle whatever you come up with."  
He said confidently. Tim sneered in response.

"We'll just see about that."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The girls finally found a remotely safe spot on the island, in a small cave in a tree.

"So…Does anyone have any ideas where Jerry is?"  
Alex asked. Sam sighed, and so did Clover. But she suddenly perked up.

"Guys, we should head back to WOOHP. If they could get Jerry, imagine the dissaray the organization is in now!"  
Sam pointed out. Alex nodded, but then muttered, "What about Jerry? He's here on the island somewhere, I'm sure of it!" Sam grimly smiled.

"We'll have to come back. Let's fly."  
She powered up her jetpack backpack, and so did her friends. They took to the sky, and journeyed over the land and water. Finally, they landed on the roof of WOOHP headquarters. Screaming was heard from inside.

"We have to get inside now!"  
Sam shouted, and they dashed in and down the stairs. WOOHP agents were running amuck from various robots, villain henchmen, ninjas, and other wicked things that seemed to flick away the agents like flies.

"Sam, Clover, Alex? Is that you?"  
Their faces lit up.

"Hey Brittney. What's going on here?"  
Alex asked the blue suited WOOHP agent. Brittney gestured to their surroundings.

"These guys just broke in; we don't know how, and they captured Jerry, too, which caused the other agents to get a bit…scared. If Jerry couldn't handle them, how could they? He's the boss."  
She explained. The girls nodded to show that they understood.

"Okay, listen up. We need to—"  
BOOM. The girls covered their heads as rubble and debris rained down on them unmercifully.

"Who set off the bomb?"  
Clover squeaked. Sam grimaced.

"I don't know, but look out!"  
She yelled, and the spies dodged various lasers and gadgets that were being fired off.

"We have to get somewhere remotely safe. I'll check our…AH!"  
Clover shrieked. Their living quarters were…well, burning.

"We have to go to our parents' houses!"  
Alex said. Sam pounded her fist onto the floor.

"But then we'd have to…reveal our secret. And we don't have anything to wipe their memories later. Also, the memory wiping devices are probably fried in here."  
More shouts and screams echoed through the room, and a computerized voice announced: "BOMB SHALL GO OFF IN T-MINUS 30 seconds."

"We don't have a choice. My parents are on vacation. Clover?"  
Brittney asked. Clover shook her head.

"On a business trip. Sam?"  
Sam shook her head no.

"On vacation. Alex?"

Alex nodded. They fired up their jetpacks.

"20, 19, 18…"  
They aimed a Laser Lipstick at the ceiling to cut a hole…

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11…"  
The process seemed to take forever!  
"8, 7, 6, 5…"  
The ceiling finally started to cave in!"  
"3, 2…"  
They shot out of the headquarters.

"0!"  
A loud explosion knocked them head over heels in the air, and they coughed as smoke filled the air.

"OW!"  
Brittney was kicked in the side.

"It's an attack! Fly!"  
Clover, Sam, Alex and Brittney flew out of the smoke and ducked and kicked various times.

"Ow."  
Brittney muttered, rubbing her side. Alex nodded.

"We're almost there."  
She announced, and they flew down to land on the lawn. They shut off their jetpacks, and followed Alex to the door. She nervously opened the door, and let them all inside.

"Mom, Dad?"  
Alex called. Her mother and father entered the room.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
Her father asked. "And what are you wearing? What's going on here?"  
Alex sweatdropped and blushed.

"Um…So many questions and so little answers?"  
Her parents glared.

"Mom, Dad, we're spies, all of us. We work for WOOHP, the World Organization Of Human Protection. Our boss is Jerry and he's in trouble; WOOHP headquarters has just been blown up and we were attacked on an island. Can we stay here?"

Author's Notes: An action chappie! Did you like it? Sorry for not updating, but I'm just finishing my other fics.

Sasha: And the Christmas presents! **::wags arm that is wrapped in glue, wrapping paper and ribbons::** GET OFF MY ARM!!!  
-'

Gryfffinrose: **::sweatdrops::**


	3. Surprises and Taking Oaths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own originals.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Alex's mother let them in, but not before shrieking out her question. Alex's father had to dash off for a business meeting, but told his wife to fill him in later.

"Okay, when did this happen?"  
"About when we were fourteen. We trained a long time with WOOHP, and we've been doing it for awhile. When you were at a spa with us for Mother's Day, the reason we were in a cave was because we were battling Tim Scam and he had you and Sam and Clover's moms under control. We've been saving the world for awhile. Oh, and this is Brittney, she's a recent recruit."  
Alex's mother's jaw dropped. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and just stared at the girls.

"So you want to stay here? Why?"  
"No one would think to look here, Mrs. Sanchez." (That's Alex's last name in my fic.)

Sam explained. Mrs. Sanchez smiled faintly.

"That would explain why you were wearing those odd outfits when I woke up…My daughter and her friends…spies that save the world…"  
This said, she fluttered her eyelids and fell back in a faint. Alex bit her lip and knelt down next to her mother.

"Mom? Mommy?"  
Sam checked her pulse.

"Your mom is fine, Alex, just out cold. Let's get her upstairs. This must be a bit shock to her."  
Alex nodded and the girls carried her mother upstairs to bed. Clover got a cold rag and put it on her forehead. She turned to her friends worriedly.

"What about our parents, Sammy? They'll be coming back soon."  
Sam smiled grimly.

"We'll have to tell them where we're staying. When will your parents be coming back?"  
Clover thought for a moment.

"They'll probably be back in two days. Yours?"  
"Tomorrow. Ugh. Down comes the bomb."

"And mine won't be coming back for awhile," Brittney added. Clover rolled her eyes, and then wrinkled her nose.

"Alex, can we wash up? We stink, and we have no good clothes along with us."  
Sam tapped her backpack and pulled out a gadget.

"Remember this? It gave us disguises, so it can give us clothes."  
Clover sweatdropped and blushed.

"I knew that, really."

She grinned sheepishly.

¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸ ¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸

"Scam."  
Tim growled angrily as he was yet again interrupted by Dr. V., a lacky villain, in his opinion. He hoped it wasn't any more news of supposed intruders when they knew from ten experiences that birds loved to land in alarm areas.

"What is it?"

"The spies got away from the explosion in WOOHP headquarters. We have not been able to locate them."  
"Find them and destroy them, or you and your fellow villains will be paying the price!"  
Scam spat at Dr. V. Dr. V. nodded, and quickly left the room, aware of the anger that was pulsing off of Tim. Jerry glared at him.

"Don't hurt my spies."  
He said, more fiercely than he would have liked. Tim smirked, and turned around.

"Thank you for putting so much emotion into that, Jerry. I think I will hurt them, unless you give me some information of WOOHP…"  
Jerry's eyes flashed.

"You don't even know where they are."  
Tim turned so that his back was to Jerry once again.

"But when I find them, you'll pay, and they'll do as well, Jerry. You and your lousy spies will pay."

¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸ ¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸

Clover stretched and raised her arms above her head.

"Being refreshed never felt so good!"  
She exclaimed. Sam emerged from the bathroom, her face set into a grim expression.

"Don't get too comfortable. We still have to regroup WOOHP, return to that island and save Jerry. And the world."  
Alex came inside her bedroom and sighed.

"Sammy, we know, all right? We're just as serious about this as you are, and we really want to help Jerry. But…"  
"We need some time to recooperate. Then we'll fight back against our enemies at full force."  
Brittney finished for her. She had entered the room right after Alex. Sam nodded.

"But whatever we do, Jerry is at risk for it. This could be one of our most dangerous missions, girls, and some may not make it out alive."  
All of the spies nodded grimly, and returned to Alex's mother's bedroom. Mrs. Sanchez had just stirred. Her vision swam, and then it became clear again. She sighed at what she saw.

"So it wasn't a dream. You really are spies."  
Alex nodded.

"Mommy, we need to fight against the force that beat WOOHP and that kidnapped our boss, Jerry, and it could be…life threatening. I need you to promise that you'll let us do our duty to the world, by saving it and making it safe for its citizens again. I need you to, Mom. Please."  
Never before had the other occupants of the room heard Alex speak so seriously, and her mother closed her eyes, sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"Do what you need to do."  
Alex smiled.

"Thanks, Mommy!"  
They hugged. Clover clapped her hands together.

"That's nice and all, but what now? Should we go back to that island already?"  
Sam bit her lip.

"Right now, I'm thinking that we should think of all the villains that we've fought."  
The spies had thoughtful expressions.

"Hm."  
Sam snapped her fingers.  
"I wonder, will all of the villains include the ones we fought after Gladys came and helped Jerry? I know that she was removed, but would it count?"  
Brittney blinked.

"I'm lost."  
Sam absently waved it off.

"It's not your fault, Brittney. Let me think…I've got it!"  
Sam whipped out her Compowder. The other three spies looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Sam?"  
Alex asked.

"I'm looking up all of the villains we fought before WOOHP was updated and Gladys came…Yes, this'll help! This file also shows all of the villain's current occupations…The only ones who are out of jail are Lady Dragon, Tim Scam, Dr. V., the midgets, the riddle guy," Alex shuddered at the memories of the missions they had fought against him, "this one, this guy…hm…about twenty…some seemed to have gotten caught, killed, or they got fired." She closed the Compowder. Brittney nodded in determination.

"We have to get to that island, save Jerry, and save the world."  
They shook hands on it.

"No matter what, we stick to our duty as spies of WOOHP."  
Little did they know, they would later regret that oath.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Review, please!  
Sasha: Ditto!


	4. Always In Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

The spies suited up. They had all new suits, all black, and every single one of the gadgets they had ever used were in their arsenal. If they were going on their most important mission, a serious one that even a fully trained WOOHP agent had never done before, they would need to look and act professionally. And they got the suits from their packs; they nearly cried when they saw a note in their jetpack backpacks:  
Dear girls,

These are new suits. Since you have done so well over the years, you deserve to wear these proudly. You are now true, professional WOOHP agents capable of accomplishing anything. Good luck.

-Jerry

They took their boss's advice, and wore the suits, tears welled up in their eyes. All of the facts they knew about every one of the criminals they were fighting against were in their mind. And all of the confidence and determination they needed to save the world was in their minds, as well and most importantly, in their hearts. They flew off with their Jetpack Backpacks, and soared through the air. Finally, after a few hours, they settled on the coast of California for a break, and changed into beachwear, curtsy of the holographic belt they had.

"Oh my gosh…"  
Alex, in the middle of eating sandwiches with the other girls, swallowed, and turned her head to Sam, who had just spoken the words.

"What is it, Sammy? What happened?"  
She plopped down on her knees next to Sam and peered worriedly down at her friend's Compowder. "Is Jerry dead? Are we all gonna die? Is the world going to end in a few seconds? Are we all doomed? What's wrong?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend's burst of questions.

"Alex, please. You're getting paranoid."  
Alex grinned sheepishly and sweatdropped. Sam smiled, but then frowned sadly again.

"You know those spies we rescued that used to work for WOOHP? They're dead. And can you guess who did it?"  
Brittany's eyes flashed.

"Tim Scam."  
She hissed. Sam nodded gravely, and her eyes filled with sadness.

"He's killing anyone that gets in his way."  
Clover growled, sounding amazingly like an angry cat, which she sort of was.

"Well, we're gonna get in his way, and we're gonna stop him!"  
She said in determination. They nodded in agreement, and started at the sound of a very loud wave.

"Is it just me, or does that wave sound and seem larger than it should be?"  
Alex asked. Brittany shook her head.

"It's not just you. Run!"

All residents of the beach took Brittany's advice and ran for their lives, except for the spies. They ran to the edge of the beach, and Sam spotted someone on the waves.

"Hey! It's that guy who tried to drown the cities with tsunamis before!"  
Clover squinted.

"You're right! All right, this is officially getting really weir—"

"AAAAAAH!"  
The girls clicked their fingers and their holographic generators clicked on again, changing their outfits to their new black spy wear. Alex turned around.  
"Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was screaming!"  
Clover groaned. But it was. Their arch nemesis, Mandy herself, was in the way of the largest part of the wave ready to crash down on her. She snorted.

"We'll just stay here."  
Sam powered up her jetpack. "Sammy!" Sam frowned at her, and lifted into the air.

"Clover, we're spies for WOOHP, the World Organization of HUMAN Protection, remember?"  
Clover rolled her eyes.

"Who ever said that Mandy was human?"  
She argued. Sam glared at her, and simply waited. Clover sighed, and powered up her jetpack, too, as did the other spies. They streaked through the air towards Mandy, and Sam grabbed her right before the wave hit. The four spies then flew to the safety of the air above. Mandy blinked, as she watched the wave crash down where she had been a few seconds ago, and then turned her head to stare at her rescuers; her arch rivals.

"Sam? Clover? Alex? Just _what_ are you wearing? And why are we in the air?"

The five girls landed and Alex quickly took the question this time.

"Um, Mandy, we're, um, just…we're…uh…"

Sam fidgeted. After moments of awkward silence, she decided to answer Mandy's tough question; truthfully.

"Mandy, we're spies. Actually, you knew twice before, but we had to wipe your memory both of those times so you wouldn't tell anyone…"  
Mandy gaped.

"You—How—Why…!"  
Brittany cleared her throat.

"Guys, we should get going. The island is waiting."  
Mandy turned to face her.

"Who are you? What island?"  
Brittany squinted hard at Mandy, trying to identify the girl who's voice sounded like a squeaky broken record.

"I'm Brittany, and from why I can hear and tell, you're the evil, snobby, stuck-up, self-centered rich girl named Mandy that I've heard oh so much about."  
Mandy glared her hardest at her.

"How dare you! You, new girl..!"  
Brittany pointed behind them.

"Do you still want to get hit by that wave?"  
She snapped. Mandy glared harder at her, and sparks could be seen, but she simply sniffed and turned her head away. Sam shook her head.

"Look, Mandy, just…Go home, and don't tell anyone."  
Mandy laughed, snorting in that annoying way of hers.

"You wish! I'll tell the whole school!"  
Sam grabbed her collar and yanked her towards her.

"If you do…"  
Alex pried Sam off of Mandy, and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, what Sammy is trying to say is, don't tell anyone or else. She means this in the kindest way possible, of course."

Mandy squeaked, nodded, and ran off as fast as she could. Sam was still snorting through her nostrils. Alex patted her on the back. "Calm down, Sammy, calm, calm." "Sammy" merely sniffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"As long as she doesn't tell anyone, we're safe."  
Clover bit her lip, and wore a grave and sad expression on her face.

"Ah, but Sam," she whispered, and her three friends quickly turned at the oddly serious, grave, yet soft sound of her voice, "now, we shall always, be in danger."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Jerry sighed; he had been held in the cell on the island for some time now, and, to be frank, he was getting quite bored. He had no gadgets, no communication, he was securely chained to the cell wall, and the cell itself was empty and soundproof. His top three spies were nowhere to be found, WOOHP headquarters were destroyed, his agents were scattered everywhere, and if Jerry tried to do anything, like escaping, or if he didn't give Tim Scam WOOHP's information, the girls would be turned to ashes in the blink of an eye. Not to mention that his spies were now being hunted down by some other villains at the same time. The thoughts were great. Oh, yeah. Jerry was having the time of his life. He sighed again, and turned to face the bare wall on his left. All in his years had he never felt so alone. And he had never been faced with a decision like this. His spies safety…or WOOHP's information; information that could change and save the world.

"What do I do?"  
His question echoed through the cell, and was lost to time. What could he do?

Author's Notes: So, was it good? Yeah, sorry, I can't really say much else down here in the world of author's notes.

Sasha: I can!  
Gryfffinrose: You see, that's the problem.

Sasha:  Hey! Anyways, since I can say things, review, or I shall chuck Number 2 pencils at you! Why pencils? Er…Just because! **:waves pencil threateningly at you:** Don't worry, they're not sharpened…**:Grins wickedly: **Yet…


	5. Fighting For Truth, Rights, and Justice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Oof! Sam! What was that for?"  
Sam had frozen in mid-take-off, and Clover had just bumped right into her. She was currently spitting out sand; she had tripped, and landed face first in the sand of the beach.

"MY PARENTS!"  
The other three spies looked at each other and shook their heads.

"She's sooo busted…"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"SAMANTHA DIANA SCHAEFER!"  
The other three spies didn't even laugh about Sam's middle name, her parents' voices were so serious. Sam winced. She had just confessed all of the things Alex had. Of course, Alex's parents weren't exactly so reactive, and Alex's mom didn't use middle names, either.

"You were doing this and never told us?"  
Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as did Alex and Clover. She then switched to a determined look.

"Mom, Dad, this is what I do. And it's life risking, I know that already, but would you willingly let all the people on this planet die just for our sake?"  
Both parents looked down sadly. They were torn between protecting their child and letting her save the world, putting her life in danger. Sam slowly walked over to them, and hugged her parents, her mom, dad, and her, all crying. When they finally released each other, her dad nodded.

"Do what you need to do. We love you, honey. And Clover, we'll tell your mother."  
Clover nodded.

"Thank you."

The girls walked to the front door and got ready to take off for the island. They hovered in the air, and Clover turned around, "Tell my parents that I love them. Please." Sam's parents nodded. Sam nodded.

"I love you, Mom and Dad."  
With those parting words, the girls flew off into the setting sun.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"We're here!"  
Brittany called back to her fellow spies. Sam smiled.

"Good. I was getting tired of flying. Let's find a safe place to land."  
Clover rolled her eyes.

"Is there one?"  
Sam laughed.

"Good point."  
The four spies swooped down and scanned the island.

"There, I see a ledge right off the west side of the island."  
Brittany observed. They all flew down to the brown rocky ledge and landed. Alex took out the D.O.C., the Destroyer Of Cameras. The scan showed that there were no cameras to destroy within the ten foot radius the D.O.C. scanned.

"We're all clear."

Clover nodded. She held out her Compowder to the other spies.

"It shows here the remotely safe spots on the island. This also shows where the energy is pulsing the most; Jerry could be there."  
She winked. "I _did_ listen when our science teacher explained stuff like this." The other spies smiled.

"Okay. Brittney, you take the east side, I'll take the north, Clover, take this side, and Alex, take the south. All clear?"  
Sam asked. The other spies nodded. Alex held out her hand. The other spies put their hands in.

"No matter what, we're always friends, and we'll try to do what is right. And remember our other oath. No matter what, we stick to our duties as spies."  
Alex told them. They then hugged. Once this was done, all four of the spies took off to their areas. Clover discovered that there was a passageway inside of the ledge they had landed on, and after pressing on a stray rock, she entered the secret passageway. She got some light, and began to crawl; the passageway was about as large as a large air vent. In about fifteen minutes, she reached a drop off, and she jumped out of the passageway and fell down a vent leading down to what seemed to be hard, firm, rock. She landed in cat position and found herself in another corridor.

"This must be part of Scam's lair."  
She quickly used the D.O.C., and after confirming she was safe, for now, she turned to go and was faced with someone she would have never thought she would see as she saved the world.

"Clover? Why are you here? What are you wearing?"  
"David? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

David's eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"Uh, I…I asked you first!"  
Clover flipped her hair back, and swallowed.

"Look, David, I don't know how to tell you this, this is my spy outfit, and I'm a spy working for WOOHP, the—"

"—the World Organization Of Human Protection!"  
Clover stared suspiciously at her crush; at the moment, she wasn't even feeling the butterflies in her stomach that she usually felt when she was around David; right now, all talk and such were purely business.

"How did you know that?"  
"I'm a spy, too, and this is my black spy uniform, too! I was sent here on a mission, and while I was here, I heard that WOOHP headquarters had been destroyed and the head of the organization had been captured!"  
Clover's jaw dropped.

"Well, that explains a lot."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sam wasn't having such an exciting time. Actually, she was; currently, she was fighting off some lacky villains and was in a passageway similar looking to Clover's. She used an upper block to keep herself from getting hit in the head and groaned, ducking down.

"I hope the other spies are having more progress than me," she muttered.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Brittany wasn't having much progress. So far, she had found only jungle on her assigned area, until she felt a slight sting in the back of her neck. Before she blacked out, she hoped that her fellow spies hadn't been captured.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Alex had just found something she never thought she'd find in a place like this.

"Hi. I'm Scannon."  
Her jaw was still down to the ground.

"You're a talking dog! Back off," she got into kung fu position, "you're working for Scam or something, aren't you? I mean, why else would there be a talking black Newfoundland dog on an island in the middle of nowhere?" The dog sweatdropped as Alex aimed a strike right near his head and cut off a bit of black fur from his forehead.

"I'm not working for Scam. He got me, planned to use me for an experiment, and it worked. Sorta. I talked, but I wouldn't do his bidding. So I ran away from the lab."  
Alex gradually relaxed.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Do you know what that evil guy Tim Scam is planning?"  
Scannon grimaced the best he could; he was a dog.

"He plans to either use Jerry as a lure for you to come and give him information, or the opposite; watch your back for any minions. Scam also plans to take control of the world by casting a hypnotic beam through all of the communication systems in the world, which he has found a way to control."

Alex's jaw found a way to drop again.

"Yeah, I know, it's no biggie, huh?"  
Scannon asked sarcastically. Alex sighed.

"Yeah…Anyways, can you come with me? I'd actually like company."  
Scannon nodded.

"Let's go."

Author's Notes: Was this a good chappie? Review, please!

Sasha: Yeah, whatever.


	6. Blackmail and Taking Over the World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jerry's face became pained as he saw Brittany being carried in. She had been captured, and, now out cold, was chained in the cell next to his. Scam smirked at the head of WOOHP.

"You see, Jerry, your spies don't stand a chance against me and all of the other villains. They'll be captured and taken here in no time." He began to type on the keyboard that controlled the large screen in front of him. "I'll make sure of it."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sam nearly jumped as she heard someone behind her. The spy girl had finally found a corridor that apparently led to Time Scam. At the sound of the noise, she immediately fell back into defensive stance, ready to fight anything.

"Whoa, Sammy! It's me, Alex!"

Sam gradually relaxed.

"Hey, Alex. Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy. Um," she glanced at the black Newfoundland next to her friend, "who's the dog?"  
"My name is Scannon. I am accompanying your friend Alex on your mission to save the world."  
Sam's eyes widened.

"Okay, then. Alex, what did you find out? I was fighting the whole time, and the minions were gone before I could question them."  
Alex nodded.

"Scannon, you tell her."  
The dog cleared his throat, and then explained what Tim Scam planned to do; using Jerry or the spies as bait, the mind controlling, and the taking over the world, all of it. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"That means that we should get to Jerry as soon as possible. No matter what, in order to stop us, he'll need Jerry."  
Alex nodded firmly.

"Right. Let's—"

"Hi, Sammy, Alex! I'm so glad that we finally found you! It took us a long time—well, not really…"  
Both of the spies turned around.

"Hi, Clover! It's good to see you, too! Any big news we should know about?"  
Clover smirked.

"Oh, yeah. We have ourselves a new teammate, spies."  
David stepped out from behind Clover.

"Hi, Sam, Alex."  
Sam and Alex's eyes bugged out.

"David! What are you doing here?"  
Clover casually leaned an arm on David's shoulder.

"He's apparently a spy, too. And, like me, he hasn't found out anything important about Tim Scam so far."  
Scannon briefed them on Scam's plot. Sam opened up her Compowder.

"We'd better contact Brittany. Brittany, come in!"

A fuzzy screen showed, and suddenly cleared up. It now showed a chained Brittany, along with an unconscious Jerry chained next to her. Tim Scam's face showed up on the screen, too. He was sneering at them. The spies glared at the villain.

"Scam! Let them go now or you will suffer the consequences!"  
Alex spat at him. The other three spies sweatdropped and edged away from her slowly. She seemed to be in a bad mood; not that they were exactly in the greatest of moods, either. Scam crossed his arms in front of him and looked at them with a smug sort of grin on his arrogant face.

"What consequences? If there are consequences, let me assure you, you'll be the ones on the receiving line! Look, spies," he came closer to the screen, "either you come down here and try to fight me, or, in one hour, and counting, Brittany will be dropped in lava. I'd move, if I were you, and I'd also stop gaping at the screen. Bye!" The Compowder's screen went fuzzy again. Sam dropped the device, and Clover quickly caught it before it hit the floor. She sighed in relief. Alex stood up and shook a fist in the air dramatically.

"Let's go!"  
David nodded.

"We want to make sure no hurt it caused during this," he said, "or, as little as possible." Scannon barked, and placed his front paws on Alex's shoulders.

"I'll help, too! I want to go with you, though."  
Clover shook her head.

"Splitting up didn't work last time, so I don't think—"

David cut her off short.

"Look, do you need any help? I need to go and help the FBI, the CIA, and other government officials with the villains. They're going to start attacking the open public soon, and it's a matter that should be attended to as soon as possible."

Sam nodded. She didn't really care as much as she normally would have; like Alex, she no longer had a long lasting crush on him.

"You can go, David. We'll be fine here, and if we don't come back, at least we were doing something to save the world."  
She said, waving him off with a gloved hand. David grinned at her.

"Okay. See you, spies!"  
He turned to go, then suddenly turned around to face the spy girls again, and gave Clover a quick kiss on the lips. With that, he took off down the hall and jumped into the vent the spies had used. In moments, there was no evidence that David had even been there, except that Clover's face colored an interesting shade of red, and she fell over, hearts streaming from her.

"Ah, puppy love."  
Sam smirked, and Alex giggled at the fallen Clover. Scannon cocked his head to one side quizzically.

"I don't understand. How do puppies relate to love, much less human love? Is this human in love with a puppy of some sort?"  
Alex coughed.

"Um, not exactly. You see, humans love to cuddle puppies, and basically love them, so we call some kinds of love puppy love."  
Scannon sweatdropped.

"Oh."  
All of the spies stood, and looked at the map now on Sam's Compowder's screen.

"We have to go down this hall and left."  
She announced. They took off down the hall, but were suddenly stopped by Lady Dragon.

"Hold it, girls."  
Clover smirked.

"Lady Dragon. How'd you get out of the game? Enjoying your time here?"  
Lady Dragon scowled at them.

"For your information, Scam took me out."  
Sam smirked, too.

"I'm guessing that you don't get a paycheck."  
"Well, no, but…Ugh! Nevermind!"  
The villainess pulled out a laser gun and shot at them. All three of the spies dodged the lasers easily, and Alex delivered a flying kick to her head. Lady Dragon fell to the floor alive, but out cold. Alex waved her fist at the fallen villainess.

"And stay out cold!" She stood to full height and waved her fist in the air again. "All you villains, watch out, Alex is coming and she is not in a good mood!"  
The other spies and Scannon now proceeded to lengthen the distance between Alex and them. They continued down the hallway without many more roadblocks; a few villains they had met in the past came and confronted them, but Alex knocked all of them down with one blow, and some of the other villains retreated just after she made another speech about her bad mood. Sam tried to calm her friend down.

"Alex, we'll get there, okay? We'll—"

The spies were suddenly surrounded by blackness. All sources of light had been cut off.

"We'll, uh,just stand here in the dark and wait for something bad to happen."  
Clover finished for Sam.

"Uh, right."  
"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Author's Notes: What a way to end a chapter! Anyways, I've gotta jet.

Sasha:calls from jet: I'm ready!  
G. Rose:Falls over anime style: That was SO lame.


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jerry rubbed his head angrily again and glared at Tim Scam. He had just awoken and had heard Scam tell him what he was planning to do.

"The girls will be here soon enough, Jerry. Won't that be a touching reunion?"  
Scam smirked at him. Jerry said nothing.

"I advise that you stay silent, Jerry. Who knows what would happen to your precious spies if you spoke?"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Scannon sniffed the floor.

"Maybe my nose can lead us out of here."  
He suggested. Sam smiled and turned on a flashlight. The other spies and Scannon sweatdropped.

"Or, that'll work, too."  
Clover said. The spies carefully worked their way through the hallways using Sam's flashlight and her Compowder that had the map of the place on it. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and then turned on fully. The spies and the black Newfoundland blinked and groaned in the light.

"My eyes!"  
Alex shrieked, and she clawed at her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped. Sam shook her head and blinked again.

"Come on, let's get going, guys."  
Scannon gave her a look. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys and dogs."  
She corrected herself. Scannon nodded, satisfied, and the team continued down the hall, ready for anything…or so they thought.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The spies (and the dog) fought all of the spies old foes; all old foes but Scam, that was. All of the occupants of the group were eager to get their hands and paws on that horrid villain, and they stormed ahead without question; much question, at least. They kicked down a lot of villains, and they finally arrived at a steel metallic door. Alex reached in her backpack and pulled out a B.B., a Blasting Bomb in the shape of a small red ball. She tossed it at the metallic door and the spies and the dog; who could now be called a spy; ducked down and covered their heads with their hands and paws. A little debris fell, but otherwise, nothing crucial happened. They entered the room and looked around. It was a giant control room apparently carved right out of a volcano's inside with a dungeon in it, and in the dungeon lay Jerry, who was awake, and Brittany, who was not; she was stirring, though.

"Jerry!"  
"Brittany!"  
The spies rushed forth, but were pushed back by a fiery force field and fell back, wincing. Their bodies were suddenly tied tight by coils of electric wire that appeared from under them, and they were shocked. By this time, they lay limp in their bindings and a few moans and groans could be heard.

"Girls. You're finally here."  
Tim Scam came down from the ceiling on a hovercraft. He jumped to the ground and smirked. His smirk turned to a frown, though, when he saw Scannon, who barked.

"Ah, the lab dog. You joined the girls, I see…too bad. You would have been a good tool for me to use if you were on my side. Oh, well. I have enough to satisfy me; for now."  
Scam motioned backwards with a nod of his head. The three girls struggled in their bindings, while Scannon tried to bite his way through.

"If you don't let Jerry and Brittany go, I'll…I'll…Ooh, you don't even want to know, buddy!"  
Clover snarled, and she reached downward to get her Laser Lipstick…Only to find that it was gone. She gasped. All of their gadgets were gone. Tim laughed at their expressions.

"New technology," he explained, "it lets me remove your pesky gadgets. I figured out that they were the only reason you always defeated me." Sam glared at him, her eyes full of fire and determination.

"Our gadgets weren't the reasons we defeated you. It was because our dedication as WOOHP spies pushed us on to do the right thing, no matter what."  
Scam smirked still.

"A nice speech, Sam, but I'm sure you'll regret that later. Now. As you know, from that blabbermouth dog, I'm planning to blackmail you."  
Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, you're blackmailing us using Brittany and Jerry."  
Tim snorted, and snapped his fingers. Brittany was dumped in a heap in front of the girls and Scannon and was soon tied in electrical wires like they were.

"That girl, Brittany, is worth nothing. I actually wanted to get Sam, but my unreliable henchmen didn't do a very good job of that. The point is, you see," he smirked so coldly, so evilly at them, that the girls wriggled away from him, "I'm not only blackmailing you now with Jerry…" He snapped his fingers again and turned on the giant screen in back of him. It showed a few giant robots scattered across the earth, at least two in almost every country of the world. They were reared up, ready to fire and destroy the country. Other countries had devices planted on them, ready to flood the country, shower it with lava, or do any kind of horrible natural and manmade disaster thinkable. It also showed the girls's parent's houses, including Brittany's.

"No…"  
Sam whispered. Each one of the houses was no longer there. A giant ray beam had apparently fried each and every one…

"Only two hours ago…"  
Clover whispered, and she nearly cried. Her parents had probably just arrived home when the house was disintegrated. Their school was also a pile of ashes, and basically, Beverly Hills was charred. Tim Scam laughed an evil, horrible, chilling, harsh, cold laugh.

"Unless you want Jerry to end up the same way, spies," he laughed, "you will join me and help with my world domination!" The spies were stunned. Scannon couldn't bark or speak. The girls opened their mouths, but Scam stopped them with a hand.

"Before you make any decisions, of course…Remember this?"

He waved his hand at the screen, and filling all of it, were the girls putting their hands in a circle. The girls said the words that made their hearts pang horribly. They remembered what they had said without seeing it on the screen.

"No matter what, we stick to our duties as spies of WOOHP."  
The screen suddenly filled itself with tinier pictures of them saying it all at different times, and the whole room filled with the screen, all of them filled with the spies saying the sentence over and over…and over…The girls' eyes brimmed with tears and they began to overflow. They cried. Jerry was stunned, and could only watch open-mouthed at the screens. The sentence repeated over and over…it combined with Tim Scam's horrible laugh, and it was all they could hear and think of…It filled their minds and imprisoned their souls, until…

"**_STOP!_**"

Sam's eyes were red and puffy, but she still screamed out the word. Tim Scam looked alarmed at the large outburst from her. Clover bit her lip, and then began to speak, for Sam was now crying.

"We made that oath; it's true. It's all true. We made that oath. And we always said we'd do the right thing, too, once."  
Clover bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying more, but it didn't work. She couldn't continue to speak. Alex, who was trembling with rage, raised her head up, her eyes red, but not only from tears. They showed hope, determination, anger, hate, sadness, courage, but most of all…love. Her lower lip was quivering, and she almost couldn't speak, either.

"We made the oath, Scam, and now," she trembled a bit more, "we're going to break it."  
Brittany nodded.

"We accept your offer, Scam."  
Jerry's mouth couldn't have possibly; humanly possibly gone any lower if he tried. He finally managed to get his mouth to move.

"Girls…"  
Sam glared at him; she was still trembling.

"Don't give up on us, Jerry."  
Jerry just shook his head.

"But…"  
"YOU THINK WE CANNOT MAKE CHOICES? THAT WE ARE TOO YOUNG?"  
Jerry mouthed another, "But…" Sam shook her head.

"You don't believe in us, I don't believe it," she stared at him with such remorse that he backed up further against the wall, "Jerry, I hate you." Jerry was now officially speechless. Tim Scam laughed coldy as two minions unchained Jerry and hurried away.

"WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE!"  
He then had Sam uncoiled, and she walked up to the giant screen.

"Press the button, dear…"  
He hissed in her ear. Sam closed her eyes, and reached down to press the button that would trigger the world control device. Her finger reached down, down, and down…BOOM! A tremor shook the room, and in flew the CIA, the FBI, the Secret Service, and tons of other government official. And leading all of them was David and…

"MANDY?"  
Mandy smirked at the girls's expressions.

"No one takes over Earth without **my** saying so!"  
She began to unchain them, when…

"THE VOLCANO IS ERUPTING!"

Uh-oh.

Author's Notes: Suspense, drama, tragedy…Great story, right?  
Sasha: Please review, or those three things that she listed may unfortunately happen to you.


	8. The Perfect Day, The Perfect Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

"RUN!"

Everyone who was able to obeyed quickly, and the government officials approached Scam. Tim whipped out a device, and tried to press it, but the CIA snatched it away from him. Tim Scam wouldn't give up that easily, though. With his last resolve, he dove at his one arch nemesis, Jerry, and tackled him. He knocked him to the floor, and they rolled into a crevice.

"Jerry!"  
Clover screamed. Mandy yanked on her arm.

"Clover, we've gotta go, like, now!"  
Alex stood up, but took a step towards Jerry.

"Jerry…"  
She whispered. Brittany took her by the arm.

"Alex, Mandy's right. We have to go, now."  
They began to walk out, but Sam turned back. Her eyes were full of tears and she powered up her jetpack.

"Sam, don't…We need to leave, now."  
Mandy whispered sadly. Alex, Brittany, and Clover turned back to see Jerry and Scam fighting each other in the chasm.

"We love you, Jerry."  
The three girls said in unison, and after they said it, a large rock avalanche occurred. Alex picked up Scannon.

"I love you, too, girls!"  
Was all that they heard. Sam's eyes overflowed with tears as she tried to say the same thing, but her words were swallowed by all of the noise. The spies and the government officials flew out of the erupting lair, grabbing a few running villains and villainesses before bursting out into the air and hovering there as the volcano overflowed and erupted to the max. Most of the government officials and the evil-doers seemed quite relieved and sighed in relief, but the spies, including Mandy and Scannon. Clover flew over in the air and sobbed into David's shoulder. Mandy didn't seem to mind, and besides, she was busy trying to comfort Sam. Alex was getting comforted by Scannon, and Brittany floated in the air by herself, taking in the scene below her.

"Sam? Are you going to be all right?"  
Mandy asked hesitantly, turning to go with the others who were flying away. Sam wept profusely in the air.

"The last thing Jerry ever heard me say was, 'I hate you.' That's the last thing he ever heard!"  
Mandy flew back, and let Sam sob into her shoulder, watching as the volcano let go of its last eruptions.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"That is our story: Sam, Clover, Alex, David, Mandy and Brittany save our very own Earth from destruction and chaos, but at the cost of Sam, Clover, and Alex's parents, and their father figure and the head of WOOHP, Jerry. The spies and their talking dog have turned down our offer of interviews tonight, so all I have to say is, I'm Tim Brokaw, of Channel Eight news. Good night, Beverly Hills, and sleep well."

Alex burst into tears again.

"SLEEP WELL? HE WANTS US TO SLEEP WELL? IS HE JOKING?"  
She wailed. Sam and Clover said nothing. The radio was on, and was playing a sad tune; unfortunately, it wouldn't turn off.

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore. 

Sam blasted the radio with her Laser Lipstick and silence was again restored. She was in a horrible, sad mood.

"Dumb radio. Dumb everything," she muttered with a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice.

Brittany had returned home; her parents were still alive, as were Mandy's and David's. Mandy had softened up and had called to offer condolences. Normally, the girls would have been shocked and also would have rejoiced at the notion that Mandy wasn't being mean to them anymore, but now it just didn't matter. The girls were staying at their shared house for the night; it hadn't been damaged much, and they were a bit happy to be able to stare up at the starry sky; they could see it now that most light had left Beverly Hills. Clover, for the tenth time that night, opened up her Compowder and stared at the empty desk in the remains of WOOHP; the desk that their boss and father figure used to sit.

"I wish he would just call us down for a mission again, like old times. I miss him and his lame jokes."  
She murmured sadly. Sam sat off to the side; she hadn't said a thing all night. Scannon crawled over to her and licked her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sam."  
He whispered. Sam merely closed her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."  
The other two girls and the dog watched sadly as Sam walked away, her shoulders shaking. Scannon thought of a poem he had heard his old master recite from a book once; he thought of the last line, and he repeated it quietly to himself.

"_If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed. _

_If only, if only, if only_."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mandy was hosting a party in honor of the spies, and she insisted that they come.

"I know you're in mourning, but please come. It'll lighten your mood. And I'll let Clover dance with David for as long as she likes," Mandy pleaded through the speaker phone. Clover didn't even blink. Mandy sighed. Alex did, too.

"Fine, we'll come, but just for awhile."  
She muttered. Mandy, at her house, smiled.

"Thanks."  
The spies reluctantly got ready and the girls dressed in black tops and black skirts or pants. Scannon was already black, and his mood reflected his fur coat. When they arrived, they were immediately hugged and hogged by news reporters that had gotten wind they were going to be there. Their secret identities were out, but they didn't mind. They didn't mind much of anything anymore. Mandy and a few football jocks managed to hold off the news crew and escorted them safely inside. Mandy waved the football jocks away and sat down on her couch across from the spies.

"I miss him."  
Sam muttered. Mandy looked into her eyes.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"  
She whispered. The others nodded.

"Well, I—"

The sound of a helicopter cut Clover's sentence off. They all groaned.

"Another news crew, probably. They don't get that we don't want interviews!"  
Clover complained. She and the others rushed outside, and they shielded themselves from the wind. Scannon squinted through the wind at the helicopter.

"That's a WOOHP helicopter."  
He said, amazed. Alex scowled.

"If it's WOOHP agents giving us Jerry's will, which we know he included us in on, I swear I'll scream so loudly those aliens we helped out once will be able to hear it all the way from here on Earth."  
Her friends backed away. The helicopter landed smoothly on Mandy's helicopter pad; Mandy had a helicopter. Out stepped—who else? Jerry. The girl's eyes lit up.

"**_JERRY!_**"  
They screamed, and they ran right to the helicopter, tackling him and hugging him, tears flowing. Jerry smiled at the girls, and hugged them back. Mandy and Scannon smiled and motioned onlookers away.

"Nothing to see here, people! Don't make me kick you out!"  
Mandy ordered. The onlookers quickly obeyed. Sam was the first to speak to Jerry.

"Jerry, I'm really really sorry, I really don't hate you, I really love you a lot, and I hope that you didn't take my words to heart."  
Jerry smiled at Sam.

"I know, Sam. I know."  
"How did you survive?"  
"Is Tim Scam dead?"  
"How long were you in the volcano?"  
"Where did you get that helicopter?"  
Jerry calmed them down and explained everything. A few minutes after the spies and government officials had left, he had gotten Scam off of him, jumped out of the crevice, and used some spare technology left by Scam to get out of the volcano. He had been shocked when he saw the news while he was heading back to Beverly Hills. And he had gotten the helicopter from a secret place under the original WOOHP headquarters. Tim Scam was dead.

Mandy turned on the radio, which was now playing a joyful song.

_Sun's up, it's a little after 12  
make breakfast for myself  
leave the work for someone else  
people say, they say that it's just a phase  
they tell me to act my age  
well I am  
on this perfect day  
nothing's standing in my way  
on this perfect day  
where nothing can go wrong  
it's the perfect day  
tommorrow gonna come too soon  
I could stay forever as I am  
on this perfect day  
sun's down, a little after 10  
I pick up all my friends in my mercedes benz  
wake up!(wake up) don't tell me it's just a dream (just a dream)  
cuz when I've had enough you'll hear me say  
now don't you try to rain on my  
perfect day  
nothing's standing in my way  
on this perfect day  
where nothing can go wrong  
it's the perfect day  
tommorrow gonna come too soon  
I could stay forever as I am  
on this perfect day  
whoo!_

Sam patted the radio, and the party got started. Clover and David danced with each other, and Mandy danced with another guy. Alex let Scannon lead her through the party and they found his old master; a cute Latino guy who danced with Alex. Sam didn't dance, but hugged Jerry more.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Jerry officially adopted Sam, Alex and Clover. Clover and David began to date, and Mandy found another guy, Mike, and became the girls' friends. Alex and the Latino boy, Carlos, began to date, and Scannon stayed at both of their houses. Sam found love the most unexpected: Arnold. Arnold had lost almost all of his geekiness over the year, and he no longer wore glasses, and his voice deepened. All in all, he was quite cute. The girls continued their lives as spies, but their secret identities weren't very secret anymore, and it didn't matter much anymore. The evil rate had gone down since Tim Scam had died.

The ending was sweet, but it wasn't the ending. It was only the beginning.

Author's Notes: So, did you like it? Was it too rushed? If it was, sorry. I hope you liked it, so, it's Sasha's turn to say…

Sasha: TUNA!  
G. Rose: You're supposed to say, REVIEW!  
Sasha: Uh, yeah, that, too.


End file.
